


Erotyczne fantazje 140

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 140

Weiss poczuła dłonie Ruby na swoich pośladkach. Masowała je powoli, delikatnie z satysfakcją. Uwielbiała to.

Palec liderki rozchylił lekko jej pośladki, wsuwając się głębiej, powoli przesuwając go między jej nogami, pieszcząc ją delikatnie. Weiss jęknęła. Czuła jak palec srebrnookiej wojowniczki , rozchyla jej wargi i wchodzi do środka

Ruby położyła ręce na ramionach swojej liderki i pocałowała ją zdecydowanie, wsuwając język między jej usta. Następnie przerwała pocałunek.

Liderka rozsunęła nogi swojej partnerki i klęknęła przed nią. Jej język powoli wchodził głębiej w jej już wilgotną cipkę. Dziedziczka jęknęła z rozkoszy. Jej całe ciało drżało z nadchodzącej przyjemności. Ruby robiła to coraz szybciej, sprawiając, że jej jęki robiły się głośniejsze.

Pomieszczenie wypełniły jęki Weiss, kiedy dostała orgazmu. Starsza łowczyni bezwładnie opadła na łóżko, kiedy spomiędzy jej nóg tryskała fontanna soków. Obie dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się do siebie i namiętnie zaczęły się całować.


End file.
